


they sold me a dream of...

by tchouli



Series: POI Drabbles [22]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dark Past, Drabble, Friendship/Love, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: POI Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1246142
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	they sold me a dream of...

John couldn’t sleep. His mind and body hummed with restless energy, thoughts scattered. 

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

He no longer dwelled on his past, not since Harold became his present and future. But tonight his thoughts wandered to those darker days.

_They sold me a dream of…what...patriotism...loyalty…self-sacrifice?_

Whatever _IT_ was, it had turned cruel and ugly. The ideal sullied by politics and hubris. John had been relieved when he “died”. He could erase himself and almost did until Harold found him. Then Harold sold him a better dream…the dream of redemption, friendship, family and love.


End file.
